The technique disclosed in the present specification relates to a vehicle body structure including a frame extending in a vehicle longitudinal direction outside a power train in a vehicle width direction, the power train being mounted on a front portion of a vehicle.
Typically, it has been known that impact load is absorbed by deformation of a frame (a front side frame and/or an extension frame extending from a suspension cross member to a vehicle front side) upon front collision of a vehicle. One form of front collision of the vehicle may include collision with an obstacle outside the front side frame of the vehicle in a vehicle width direction, and such front collision is called “small overlap collision.” For such small overlap collision, it has been known that a load receiving portion protruding outward in the vehicle width direction is provided at a portion extending from a front end of the front side frame to the vicinity thereof (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 5357953). In this publication, by impact load input to the load receiving portion, a front side frame is moved in a vehicle width direction, and a power unit (a power train) is moved in the vehicle width direction. With this configuration, collision energy is absorbed, and retreating of a front portion of a vehicle body toward a vehicle compartment side is reduced.